makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Battle
t is a crossover game of adventure and fights where many characters A appear that belong to the companies according to Animes, Cartoons, Comics, Videogames and Movies created by El Ninja Rubio you released in 8 July 2018 in North America and Europe for Nintendo 3DS, PS4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. Gameplay Characters Playable * Mickey * Elsa * Hiro * Judy Hopps * Beast * Hercules * Baymax * Woody * Mr Incredible * Ralph * Star Butterfly * Jake the Dragon * Kim Possible * Mario - All Items with Power * Sonic - With all 7 Gems in Power * Link * Zelda * Luigi * Tails * Wario * Waluigi * Knuckles * Shadow * Ryu * Ken * Chun-Li * Felicia * Morrigan * Megaman * Donkey Kong * Kirby - Absorbed in Characters * Rosalina (Extra by 100% Game) * Goku- Super Saiyan 1-5, God, Blue, Ultra Instinct. * Vegeta - Super Saiyan 1-4, God, Blue * Gohan - Super Saiyan * Gotenks * Future Trunks * Krillin * Naruto - Kurama Form * Boruto * Sarada * Sasuke * Luffy - Gear 1-7 * Zoro * Sanji * Nico Robin * Boa Hancock * Deku * All Might * Tsuyu * Ochako * Ichigo * Rukia * Renji * Medaka * Saitama * Gon Freccs * KIllua * Yugi-Yami, Atem (DLC) * Yusuke * Joseph Joestar * Saitama * Pikachu * Greninja * Lucario * Jygglypuff * Mew-Mewtwo * Raichu (DLC) * Agumon - Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, ShineGreymon, * Shoutmon * Veemon - XV-mon * Guilmon - Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Gallantmon * Gabumon-Garurumon * Patamon-Angemon * Luke Skywalker * Yoda * Obi Wan Kenobi * Darth Vader * Jean Luc Picard * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern * Flash * Spiderman - 2099 Form * Hulk * Green Lantern * Captain America * Black Widow * Iron Man * Deadpool (Extra by 100% Game) * Ben 10 - Aliens Forms * Steven Universe * Samurai Jack * Finn * Danny Phantom - Invisible * Teenage Robot - Shorten * Spongebob - Musical and Furious Form (DLC) * Aang - Spirit Form (DLC) * Cloud * Sora * Yuna * Lightning * Squall (DLC) * Kratos * Crash-With Bazooka * Coco * Ratchet * Spyro * Rayman - Assassin Outfit * Globox * Rabbids - Evil Form *Natsu *Power Rangers *Sailor Moon - Angel Form *Bart * Ladybug * Edward Elric * Godzilla * Robocop * InuYasha - Demon Form * Yusei * Hellboy * Harry Potter * TMNT * Terminator * Optimus Prime * Judai * Astro Boy * Bayonetta * Meliodas * Yusaku * Yuma-Astral (DLC) * Sesshōmaru (DLC) * The Mask * Jeff the Killer * Eren * Ghostface * John Cena * Yandere-Chan Non Playable * Zelda * Announcer * Donald Trump (President of the United States) * Junko Enoshima (Boss) * Shinnok (Boss) * Bowser (Boss) * Broly (FInal Boss) Doctors * Dr Simi * Tony Tony Chopper * Dr House * Nurse Joy * Dr Goku * Dr Mario * Dr Julius Hibbert Assit Characters * Nami * Piccolo * Orihime * Jake the Dog * Sango * Gatomon - Angewomon * Twilight * Kevin 11 * Yusuke * Anna * Yuya * Toriko * Godzilla * EVA-01 * Terminator * Usopp * Samus Stages * Bikini Bottom * Digiworld * Hueco Mundo * World Tournament Martial Arts * Namek * Wumpa Island * Green Zone * Pókemon Battle * New York City * Hogwarts * Death Star * Amity Park * Ben 10 Battle * Mushroom Kingdom * Dream Forest * Equestria * Ancient Egypt * Tomb of Deaths * Final Destination Voice Actor Music * Backstreet Boys - Everybody, I Want I That Way, Quit Playing Games, In World In Like This and Larger Than Life * Britney Spears - Baby One More Time, Toxic, Oops, Stronger, * NSYNC /Justin Timberlake - I Want You Back, Bye Bye Bye, Pop, Rock Your Body * Christina Aguilera - I Gennie in Bottle * Eminem - Just Lose it, Lose Yourself, My Name is, Without Me, * Rita Ora * Trivia Category:Crossover games Category:Franchise/Series Category:Series X Series Category:PS4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:3DS Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Fantasy Category:Fighting Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Good Characters